narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiruzen Sarutobi
— the third man to hold the title — was the of Konohagakure who hailed from the village's Sarutobi clan. He was part of Team Tobirama alongside Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane under the leadership of the Second Hokage. He was also trained by the First Hokage and would later become the teacher of the Legendary Sannin: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Background Born into the Sarutobi clan to Sasuke, Hiruzen was a prodigy who truly stood out in talent. He and his former team-mates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were students of Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. He was also trained by Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. While once a close friend of Danzō Shimura during their early childhood, Danzō developed a one-sided rivalry with Hiruzen who always managed to be a step ahead of him. During the First Shinobi World War, Team Tobirama along with Danzō, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi were pursued by enemy Kumogakure ninja. Knowing that one of them would need to be a sacrificial decoy so the others can escape, Hiruzen volunteered. However, Tobirama chose to be the decoy instead, naming Hiruzen his successor while driving a further wedge between his student and Danzō. Later in his life, he married Biwako and fathered at least two children, Asuma Sarutobi and another who has yet to be seen in the series. His children would later make him a grandfather to at least two grandchildren: Konohamaru Sarutobi and another grandchild. Prior to the Second Shinobi World War, Hiruzen became the teacher of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.Naruto chapter 139, pages 9-11 Coming to appreciate Orochimaru's natural talent, Hiruzen saw him as a once in a lifetime genius.Naruto chapter 122, page 7 However, while explaining to Orochimaru the symbolic significance of a white snake the boy found near his parents' grave, Hiruzen unknowing caused his pupil to go down a dark road while attempting to steer him away from it.Naruto chapter 344, pages 16-17 After serving as Hokage for many years, Hiruzen started looking for a successor to the title. While he hoped to be able to give the position to Orochimaru, he saw that he only was interested in the power it offered.Naruto chapter 121, page 7 Though he turned to Jiraiya,Naruto chapter 366, page 12 Hiruzen instead named Jiraiya's student Minato Namikaze as his successor.Naruto chapter 116, page 3 In the anime, another one of his students was Kosuke Maruboshi, whom he passed on the Will of Fire to. He also taught him ninjutsu, one of which is the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 190 In the aftermath of the Third Shinobi World War, knowing the danger if Kurama were to break loose during the childbirth of its current jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen assigned Biwako and a few ANBU for security to oversee the birthing process in a secured location on the outskirts of the village. However, also learning of Kushina's pregnancy, a masked man found the location and slaughtered the protection and maternity detail before releasing Kurama to destroy Konoha. Unaware of how Kurama got loose, Hiruzen nonetheless led the ninja in subduing the Nine-Tails before Minato arrived and transported himself, and the tailed beast away from from the village. Hiruzen soon arrived at the scene when Minato decided to seal Kurama into his own son, unable to intervene because of the erected barrier.Naruto chapters 500-504 With Minato dead, Hiruzen once more assumed the role of active Hokage while deciding to protect the orphaned child by giving him his mother's last name to conceal his relation to Konoha's Yellow Flash.Naruto chapter 440, page 5 With this, Hiruzen also passed a law in the village that no one was to speak of the beast sealed within the young man and hoped that Minato's dying wish that his son be seen as a hero be honoured, but the people who had lived first-hand the devastation that the Nine-Tails could bring forth were unable do this. And though most obeyed Hiruzen's law — with those who didn't being severely punished — the children of the village, also came to fear and dislike Naruto, simply because their parents did.Naruto chapter 2, pages 13-14 Some time after resuming his post, Hiruzen began investigating a number of disappearances within Konoha and learned that Orochimaru was behind them. Having used those that he kidnapped as test subjects in his quest to gain immortality, Orochimaru allowed his former master a chance to kill him. Ultimately, Hiruzen could not bring himself to do it, allowing Orochimaru to escape.Naruto episode 72 A few years later, Hiruzen learned of the Uchiha Clan's plot against the village and attempted to find a peaceful resolution for both sides. However, before reaching such an alternative, Danzō inveigled Itachi Uchiha to slaughter his kin.Naruto chapter 590, page 6-10 However, prior to Itachi leaving the village as a missing-nin, the young man sought out the Third and begged him to protect his little brother and not tell him the truth, and Hiruzen obliged.Naruto chapter 400, page 15 In the anime, Hiruzen assigned Yakumo of the Kurama clan to hone her genjutsu under Kurenai Yūhi.Naruto episode 203 However, Kurenai learns of the evil persona within Yakumo and Hiruzen regretfully gives her permission to seal Yakumo's abilities to prevent the alter ego from killing Yakumo at the cost of ending the Kurama clan.Naruto episode 205 Personality Due to the long life he had lived, Hiruzen served as a source of wisdom for much of the series, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Hokage, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. At the series' start, Hiruzen was one of the few people who saw Naruto as more than the container of Kurama, and, as such, became someone that Naruto truly admired, even thinking of Hiruzen as a grandfather-figure. According to Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen loved his students deeply, including Orochimaru, no matter how far he had fallen.Naruto chapter 483, page 17 This ideal stems from his belief that Konoha's next generation is a precious resource that must be protected. However, it was the same belief that forced Hiruzen to allow Orochimaru to escape after uncovering his experiments in replicating Hashirama's DNA at the cost of many lives, thus unknowingly allowing his former student to commit even more tragedies. By his own admission, Hiruzen noted that he was too compassionate and indulging of a person, leaving things such as the more underhanded, but necessary, tasks to Danzō. To this end he admitted that he believed that he had failed to carry on the Second Hokage's mission of bringing stability to the village.Naruto chapter 627, page 5 Hiruzen was also bit lecherous as well, as he enjoyed spending much of his free time talking to young girls, which was his favourite pastime, and when Jiraiya was still his student, he offered to help Jiraiya test the technique that would allow the user to spy on naked women unnoticed. Even Jiraiya, in this instance, noted his sensei's perverted qualities. He also fell victim to Naruto's Sexy Technique on more than one occasion, fainting after he saw it. Appearance Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. Since his time training the Sannin, he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair — both being dark brown in colour during his youth. He also initially had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. As an old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance. His only changes were slight; he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Prior to becoming Hokage, he wore a grey steel breastplate with shoulder guards, grey arm guards, faulds covering his upper legs, a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages, a standard forehead protector, and a kunai holster on his upper right leg. Later, during his reign as Hokage, Hiruzen would commonly wear the official uniform — consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. With age, had also taken to smoking a pipe. He also occasionally wore an orange shirt, with the kanji for on its back. His combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps.Naruto chapter 117, page 12 The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit, although at the time of Kurama's attack when he retired the post, it merely had the kanji for .Naruto chapter 502, page 9 He also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. As a child, Hiruzen was seen wearing a short light-blue kimono which was tied with an orange sash, with the Konoha symbol on its back.Naruto: Shippūden episode 211''Naruto'' chapter 481, page 12 Abilities Hiruzen was one of the most powerful shinobi in history, so much so that he was admired as the in his prime, and was said to be the strongest Hokage that Konoha has ever had.Naruto chapter 94, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 121, page 3 Even in his old age, he was also said to be the strongest of all the five Kage at the time of his death.Naruto chapter 140, page 3 Both Naruto and Sasuke, both becoming highly capable and recognised shinobi themselves, would go on to praise his sheer prowess soon after seeing him in action.Naruto chapter 632, page 2 He was also the longest living and longest reigning Hokage. Although he concedes that in his current state, he might not be able to defeat his former student, Orochimaru, Hiruzen remains very confident of his abilities; when confronted with the reincarnated First and Second Hokage, Hiruzen simply told them to prepare to be defeated. During the said battle, Enma commented that Hiruzen's performance was "miserable" compared to his prime, even though he had clearly been able to hold his own against Orochimaru and two former Hokage without losing his composure. Orochimaru even insinuated that if Hiruzen been ten years younger, he would have been killed.Naruto chapter 126, page 10 Intelligence Hiruzen has showed a keen and perceptive mind in battle. Even while pressured by multiple opponents, he could quickly access the situation and use the proper counter-measure for it. He was also had excellent analytical skills, being able to deduce Obito's mysterious substance only moments after witnessing it, stating that it was similar to the kekkei tōta but the attack's shape is dynamic, so it can be used offensively and defensively and that it is even beyond kekkei tōta. The professor also deduces that there is a limit to the duration of transformations the substance can hold for. Chakra Even in his old age, his chakra was noted for being very strong. Hiruzen's chakra causes a dense effect on the atmosphere when released, cracking the building he and Orochimaru were battling on.Naruto episode 69 Furthermore, he was known for having immense reserves of chakra in his youth.Naruto episode 71 Despite his diminished reserves of chakra in his old age, he made up for it somewhat by also showing great chakra control, needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use each technique. Taijutsu In terms of taijutsu, Hiruzen displayed a very high level of skill. He was able to counter Hashirama and Tobirama in close combat. He was also quick-thinking as during their confrontation he was able to place explosive tags on each of them without them, nor Orochimaru even knowing. After summoning Enma, he was able to break through Wood Release branches with ease. He was also able to save Naruto Uzumaki from Shinju's chakra-absorbing branches with a few strikes of Enma.Naruto chapter 646, page 13 Even when robbed of his sight, he could still defend himself from Hashirama's and Tobirama's assaults, blocking all their attacks to prepare for his Dead Demon Consuming Seal, showing keen senses in doing so.Naruto chapter 123, page 8 After sealing both former Hokage, he faced Orochimaru in single combat. Despite his sealing parts of his soul away in the Shinigami, as well as fighting for a prolonged amount of time before he engaged Orochimaru one-on-one, he effortlessly disarmed him of his sword. Ninjutsu During his lifetime Hiruzen had accumulated a vast knowledge of ninjutsu. Hiruzen was also called Naruto chapter 94, page 12, due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, his own personal arsenal of original and ingenious techniques, and his vast knowledge of techniques in general. His knowledge and otherwise skill made him reputed for purportedly knowing all the techniques within Konoha.Naruto chapter 120, page 15 In the anime, even Danzō, Hiruzen's life-long rival, openly acknowledged the Hokage's sheer prowess in utilising any technique as unsurpassed.Naruto: Shippūden episode 284 His knowledge could even immediately discern which technique a person intends to use after observing the hand seals. To watch over the village, he would use the Telescope Technique, allowing him to observe others through his crystal ball over long distances.Naruto episode 1 He was also an expert in fūinjutsu, being capable of using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Due to his old age and waning strength he was forced to get into close range of an enemy in order for it to take effect, though he was still capable of sealing the souls of the First and Second Hokage and part of Orochimaru's soul. He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 631, pages 9-11 In the anime, he was also stated to be capable of using the Five Elements Unseal technique.Naruto episode 94 Shurikenjutsu Out of his various specialities, Hiruzen was highly skilled in the use of shuriken based techniques, one of which was the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. With this technique, he could create a thousand clones of a single thrown shuriken in an instant to overwhelm the opponent with the extreme difficultly in evading them all. This method also meant that he didn't have stock up on a lot of shuriken. He could also use the technique with the larger version of shuriken, increasing the technique's range and penetration power.Naruto chapter 639, page 6 Alternatively in the anime, Hiruzen could also use other flat and sharp objects in the area akin to shuriken, launching them clean from their base to give him the element of surprise to his enemies. Nature Transformation Hiruzen was highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, using Fire Release and Earth Release. The Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet allowed him to exhale a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. Alternative, in the anime, he could also launch a barrage of smaller blasts. Hiruzen's Earth Release prowess could use the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to spit a stream of mud that solidifies into a large protective shield and the Earth Release: Earth Flow River created a river of mud beneath the opponent to throw them off balance. He had also been shown to be adept in combining elemental techniques, as he could use the mud with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, which creates a dragon's head that launches mud balls at an opponent and then ignite the mud ball projectiles with the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, creating a volley of hot mud that can melt nearly anything. Summoning Technique Hiruzen also had a personal summon: Monkey King: Enma, who was capable of turning into a diamond-hard staff, which could alter its length and width at will, or become a cage to protect the summoner. The staff was Hiruzen's weapon of choice as he showed great proficiency in wielding it; he successfully pushed back Kurama with it during the tailed beasts attack on Konoha.Naruto Shippūden episode 249 Enma could also manifest parts of his body and attack an enemy with his claws and fangs, which added an element of surprise. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Hiruzen's first appearance in Part I was when two men reported to him that Naruto Uzumaki had vandalised the Hokage Monument. He was then seen standing next to Iruka Umino after the Academy graduation test, telling Iruka that they needed to talk and they were talking later about Naruto. In the manga when Naruto tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, Hiruzen found him and comically fell against his Sexy Technique. Later when Naruto succeeds in stealing the scroll, Hiruzen was seen instructing a large group of shinobi to stop and capture Naruto, observing the whole incident — including Mizuki revealing his intentions — from a crystal ball. While criticising Naruto's ninja registration picture, in the anime he became the target of the boy's Sexy Technique, and fell prey to the mentioned. He was then unsuccessfully "assaulted" by Konohamaru Sarutobi who followed Naruto on the way out. He then watched the skirmish between Naruto and Ebisu, thinking that he would be heavily affected by the Harem Technique, blushing at the mere thought of it. He was seen with the Konoha jōnin that would soon be assigned their genin cell. He told Kakashi Hatake that he would be leading Team 7. He and Kakashi then visited Naruto's apartment, pointing out few things like the expired milk that had caused Naruto much trouble after drinking it. He was then talking to Iruka about Kakashi's teaching methods, showing Iruka a book with the number of trainees that Kakashi failed. Iruka could only stare in shock upon realisation that no genin team assigned under Kakashi has ever got a passing mark. Land of Waves Arc After Team 7 completes their first D-rank mission, Hiruzen congratulates them on their success. Because the mission consisted only of finding a lost cat, Naruto complains that the mission was too easy and demands their next mission be more challenging, to Kakashi's embarrassment. Hiruzen tries to explain how missions are assigned by skill level and that, as genin, they cannot be expected to accomplish more difficult missions yet. Naruto does not relent, so Hiruzen agrees to assign them a C-rank mission: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Chūnin Exam Arc He first appeared in this arc consulting the jōnin about their decision to register their genin into the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, and Kakashi Hatake all deemed their students worthy. Thereafter, a slight argument ensued between Iruka and Kakashi where the former claimed that Naruto and his team-mates were not ready for such a challenge. Kakashi silenced him by saying that they were no longer Iruka's students but Kakashi's soldiers. Hiruzen was then sent to the tower in the Forest of Death after Anko Mitarashi encountered and was defeated by Orochimaru. After hearing Orochimaru's message for him, he tried to ease Anko's pain from the Cursed Seal. After the second portion of the exam, he is seen congratulating all the genin who passed, and explaining the next round. He then witnessed the preliminary rounds of the final matches, only to tell the advancing genin about the challenge and their training. From there, he was seen reporting to the council that Hayate Gekkō had been killed, and that Orochimaru may have been involved. He then decided to carry on the Chūnin Exams as normal. Later that day, he assured Anko, who visited him to apologise, that she did not need to feel guilty about returning alive in the Forest of Death, after her encounter with her former master. He then departed for some air some seconds later to head to the Hokage Monument, where he gave a speech to the Academy students about what it really means to be a shinobi. When the time of third portion of the exam comes, Hiruzen was present on a stadium as one of the judges. He welcomed Fourth Kazekage who really was impersonated by Orochimaru. Invasion of Konoha Arc When the invasion began, Hiruzen was taken by Kazekage who revealed himself as Orochimaru and forced to battle him, as the Third's former student infiltrated the village and planned Konoha's destruction just so he could kill Hiruzen and kidnap Sasuke Uchiha. Soon after the battle began, Orochimaru reincarnates Hashirama and Tobirama, so that Hiruzen could feel the enjoyment of fighting his former masters. Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water that was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. Hiruzen was then however caught by Hashirama's Wood Release. Even after summoning Enma to free himself from Hashirama's Wood Release, Hiruzen, in his old age was unable to defeat the two Hokage, as any damage that was done was simply regenerated. He was further inhibited by his desire to not hurt either. Hiruzen's fight was also impeded by Orochimaru's presence, horrified at seeing just how monstrous his treasured student had become through mastering Living Corpse Reincarnation and his intentions to use it on Sasuke. Left with no other choice, Hiruzen creates two shadow clones while executing Dead Demon Consuming Seal on his former masters to stop them.Naruto episode 73 As he bid a heartfelt goodbye to his teachers, he turned his attention to Orochimaru and reveals the technique's double edge as he must sacrifice both his soul and those of his predecessors to the Shinigami. Intending to have Orochimaru join them in the spectre's stomach while throwing aside his former pupil's Kusanagi, Hiruzen attempts to seal Orochimaru's soul as well. Realising it as he starts to see the Shinigami, Orochimaru called his Kusanagi to him, stabbing Hiruzen in the back. Despite the fatal injury, Hiruzen continued to try to remove Orochimaru's soul as his death would come one way or the other. After an hour of struggling, Hiruzen came to accept that his old age had left him too weak to completely seal Orochimaru away. Seeing that completely removing Orochimaru's soul was impossible, yet his desire to redeem himself for allowing his former student's escape, Hiruzen decided to instead have the Shinigami take Orochimaru's arms to rob him of using ninjutsu as his way of fittingly punishing Orochimaru for his obsession with power. As Orochimaru began to curse his former master for the act, Hiruzen bids his student farewell as he collapsed with the hope that they would meet again. Seeing Orochimaru as the boy he once was, Hiruzen died with a smile on his face with the knowledge that he saved Konoha and its next generation that would come.Naruto episode 80 Part II Ten-Tails Revival Arc In Sasuke Uchiha's quest for answers, Hiruzen's soul was freed from the Shinigami and subsequently reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique alongside his predecessors Hashirama, Tobirama, and his successor Minato Namikaze by Orochimaru using Zetsu's spore clones as sacrifices. After he and Minato explained how they had been freed from the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and reincarnated again, Hiruzen is shocked to learn that Orochimaru did not bring him back to destroy Konoha before learning the reason was to give Sasuke answers. Seeing that Sasuke learned the truth, Hiruzen solemnly confirmed that everything related to the Uchiha clan massacre was true. Shocked when his former sensei was about to take action against Sasuke for saying that Hashirama's words would decide whether or not he exacted revenge on the village, Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief when the First was able to stop his brother, albeit almost destroying the Naka Shrine in the process. Questioning Orochimaru when the Sannin noted that they did not have time for a lengthy discussion, Hiruzen is shocked to hear that there was a war going on and even further that Madara was participating in it. Opting to head to the battlefield immediately and then have their discussion later, when they were bound by Orochimaru, Hiruzen had no choice but to abide by the First's wish to stay and free Sasuke from the impending darkness which surrounded him, threatening to corrupt him. With Hashirama's story over, Hiruzen echoed Tobirama's sentiments that there had been Uchiha who had transcended the limitations of their clan and had put the village first. He also noted that Shisui Uchiha, the son of Tobirama's subordinate Kagami and Itachi's best friend has also inherited Hashirama's will. On the outside of the Naka Shrine, Hiruzen took the opportunity to question Orochimaru's motives before resigning to his bust on the Hokage Monument alongside the other respective Hokage. Hiruzen noted that he had not been to war for so long, that he would give it his all. Arriving with Hashirama and Tobirama, Hiruzen lauded his successor, noting that he still lived up to his moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Answering the curious onlookers, Hiruzen noted that it was Orochimaru whom had reincarnated them and that they were there to put an end to the war. On Hashirama's command, the Hokage launch into action and Hiruzen asked Minato if he had already marked the locations before he is teleported to his designated location. Using the Four Red Yang Formation technique, the four Hokage are able to successfully trap the Ten-Tails. Hiruzen and the other Hokage later watched as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all summoned their creatures to the battlefield. Remembering his own students, after seeing the summoned slug, snake, and toad, Hiruzen acknowledged that it was really the dawning of a new era. With this, he spurred them on to attack the Ten-Tails. Hiruzen was later sent reeling when Obito destroyed the Four Red Yang Formation after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He later relocated to confront Obito alongside Hashirama and Tobirama where he admitted that though it might be brazen, he had to agree with Hashirama that even he was now outclassed by Obito. Narrowly escaping Obito's assault Hiruzen looked on as Hashirama and Tobirama's bodies are destroyed by the new jinchūriki. Upon Tobirama's command to move away, Hiruzen jumped to safety and noted that Tobirama was going to use his Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags technique. After the explosion, Hiruzen confronted Obito directly, launching a giant shuriken which he replicated. Using this, and the direct assault on him by Obito, The Professor deduced that the mysterious substance that was being used by Obito was similar somewhat to Dust Release but afforded both offensive and defensive capabilities. He also noted that the substance was more than likely made out of at least four nature transformations but at the same time, could not be maintained for extended periods of time. While still analysing the technique, Hiruzen got hit by it which his opponent used to quickly overwhelm him by annihilating the complete upper half of the Hokage's body. Later, as Obito manifests the Ten-Tails intent on continuing the Eye of the Moon Plan, the beast makes its final transformation into Shinju, the God Tree. As the roots cover Naruto, fully regenerated, Hiruzen along with a transformed Enma destroys the branches. Apologising for being late, Hiruzen was able to extract the young man, and have Tobirama teleport them some distance away. As more people fell to the Shinju, Hiruzen grimly analyses that nature of Obito's new attack method. Orochimaru suddenly arriving and states this attitude is not like his former sensei. Hiruzen asked his former student the status of the current Kage, to which Orochimaru noted that they had done all they could and they should be arriving soon. With the morale of the Allied Forces wavering, Hashirama had Ino Yamanaka telepathically link everyone on the battlefield via the Mind Body Transmission Technique to inform them of the new development with the Eye of the Moon Plan as well as to try and rally them to continue fighting. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and memories to be conveyed to everyone as he watches on saddened when Naruto remembered his own funeral, Hiruzen is even more saddened upon learning that his son, Asuma had passed away as well. Questioning Orochimaru of his intentions when the Alliance mobilised, the Sannin notes that he shows no interest in this war. He, however, noted that Obito's plan to conquer the world will interfere with his experiments, thus deciding to join the fray. With the tree stopped by his student's snakes, Hiruzen destroys one of the Shinju's branches with his staff. Later, as Naruto — assisted by the Shinobi Alliance — began his tug-of-war against Obito, Hiruzen noticed the Shinju's flower halted its blooming and commanded everyone to charge. Legacy After Hiruzen died, seeing him as a great Hokage, Tsunade noted that the village has produced some very fine and determined shinobi under her mentor's leadership, as when she saw Rock Lee's determination to go through with a life-risking operation. Succeeding Hiruzen as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade practices her mentor's principles during her term. Additionally, Asuma passes his father's ideals to his student Shikamaru Nara and the significance of protecting Konoha's next generation. Asuma is also the father of a child with Kurenai Yūhi which will be Hiruzen's second grandchild, posthumously. As the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Kabuto Yakushi would reveal to Tobi that Hiruzen's use of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal during his fight with Orochimaru had left Kabuto unable to summon him, nor Hashirama and Tobirama via Impure World Reincarnation. The Fourth Raikage insinuated Hiruzen's death may have been the result of a secret plot between Danzō Shimura and Akatsuki, though it was all Orochimaru's doing.Naruto chapter 458, page 7 While he promised Itachi that he would protect Sasuke, Hiruzen did not foresee the boy becoming an enemy to Konoha, due to his inability to look past the tragedies of his life, and developing a hatred-induced mindset. When Sasuke was confronted by Kakashi soon after he killed Danzō, hesitant at killing his former student at first, the latter remembers Hiruzen's resolution to kill Orochimaru and finally understood how the Third felt.Naruto chapter 483, page 17 Video Games Trivia * Hiruzen is one of only three known Kage to predominantly wear the position's official uniform — the others being the Fifth Kazekage, and the Fourth Raikage. * His father's and clan's name, inspired by Sarutobi Sasuke, means "jumping like a monkey", further supported by his Summoning Technique, which summons Enma. Tobirama also nicknamed him . * Many aspects of his character were borrowed from the Chinese literature classic Journey to the West. Hiruzen's summon, Enma, bears a very strong resemblance to , the protagonist of the novel, and Hiruzen's chosen weapon was identical to the Monkey King's magical staff. * Hiruzen's ghost could be briefly seen in ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 129. * During his battle with Orochimaru, maybe as a premonition to his death, Hiruzen's likeness on the Hokage Monument cracked across the face. While the crack was fairly prominent due to its size, it didn't always show up in the anime, due either to a bad angle or a mistake by the animators. * Hiruzen shared the same nickname as Hashirama Senju and the Sage of the Six Paths. They were each known as the . * Masashi Kishimoto originally planned for Hiruzen to be a dog, but eventually dumped the idea for being "too weird". * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite foods were hijiki (which he shared with rival, Danzō Shimura), and sardine fish balls and his least favourite food was narazuke. ** His desired opponent was a grown-up Konohamaru. ** His favourite phrase was . ** His hobby was chatting with young girls. Quotes * (About Naruto) "He has combined shadow clones with his own invention, the Sexy Technique. What a foolish ninja technique… and he could probably get me with it, too."Naruto chapter 2, page 20 * (To Iruka) "I wonder… do you have it, young as you are… the Will of Fire?"Naruto chapter 139, page 10 * (To Kosuke) "As long as I am alive, I will not let you go to your death on a mission! If you are a Konoha shinobi, find your Will of Fire!!"''Naruto: Shippūden episode 190 * (To Konohamaru) "To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens."Naruto: Shippūden episode 281 * (To Orochimaru) "Konoha is my home! The Hokage is one who continues to act as the main pillar of the house, protecting it!! He's the one who carries the will of Konoha, entrusted with it… It won't be that easy for you!"Naruto chapter 122, page 14 * (To Orochimaru) "To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!"Naruto chapter 122, pages 15-18 * (To Orochimaru) "Even if you were to kill me, the pillar would not crumble. I'm the man who inherited the will of Konoha, the will of the First and Second. I am the Third Hokage!!! No matter how much you target Konoha, there'll be a new Hokage who'll inherit my will… and become the pillar to protect Konoha!"Naruto chapter 122, pages 18-19 * (To Orochimaru) "In this society, true power is not attained from mastering all the world's techniques. This is something I have already taught you. When there is something important to protect… that's when a shinobi's true power emerges."Naruto chapter 137, page 13 * (To Orochimaru) "Your foolishness is unparalleled, Orochimaru. My one regret is that I couldn't take you with me. Farewell, disciple! May we meet again in the next world."Naruto chapter 137, page 17 * (Last words) "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."Naruto chapter 137, pages 17-19 References de:Hiruzen Sarutobi he:הירוזן סארטובי ru:Хирузен Сарутоби